Reflection of Opposites
by wolfwisdom
Summary: Drake is given an assignment to steal something of great importance but he never intended to cross paths with Faith. Will he be able to complete the necessary or will his heart be stolen in the process of his mission?
1. Recieving an Assignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and a couple of characters that you don't recognize.**

**Chapter 1:** Receiving an Assignment

The sky was a clear blue, just as usual. The mist of the ocean lightly drifted into the bar that I was currently sitting at. I sat on an old stool at an old wooden bar where I sipped at a cold bottle of beer. The place was peaceful in some ways. Nobody chasing me with loaded guns. It was a change for once.

I gazed at the ocean some more, fascinated by the fact that I was sitting at some bar in Tahiti just looking out at the ocean. The feeling overwhelmed me so with buzzes of happiness that shot through me. A small smile formed on my lips as I thought about it.

A pair of attractive women passed me, I gave them a few glances but they passed by me not even sparing a glance. I took a long swig out of the almost empty bottle of beer from the sudden depression that overflowed me.

Then somebody gently tapped my shoulder, I reluctantly turned around to see my old pal, William Burin.

"Hey, will!" I greeted him with a friendly smile and a kind handshake.

"Hey, Nate!" he responded with the same enthusiasm and shook my hand.

"It's been a while." I stated while ordering another cold bottle of beer.

"Yeah…how about we go sit somewhere else?" Will suggested as he sat a more secluded table. I quickly grabbed my beer and made my way over to the table.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your rare visit?"I asked with my question dripping with sarcasm as I popped the lid off of the new bottle and took a sip of the cool beverage.

"I have an assignment for you." Will imposed.

"What kind of assignment?" I questioned with hidden curiosity.

"A very important document located at a very international business headquarters." Will beamed.

"Is it heavily guarded?" I took a sip of the beer.

"But of course."

"Who is the client?"

"Some multimillionaire business man who by the way is willing to pay a big sum of cash for this assignment. So are you in?" Will asked excitement.

"No, I don't like this." I said as I took a long comforting swig of the beer.

"Nate! This guy is looking for a professional and you're the best guy I know. If I go and tell him that you don't like the idea then I lose my job." Will panicked, not taking too kindly to my refusal to his offer.

"I don't know."

"Come on, man." Will was practically begging me now. I sympathized with him because his position required him to be successful most of the time with satisfying clients' needs for an assignment. But I didn't feel good about the situation.

"How much is he willing to pay?" I asked, scoping for more information.

"One million biggies." Will said with a slight smile.

"Fine, I'll do it." I agreed.

"Oh! Thanks, Nate!" he beamed as he wiped his forehead with his callused hand, "here, you'll need this." He handed me a closed folder.

"What is it?" I asked as I opened the folder, skimming over the few pieces of paper that were in it.

"They tell you what you are going to need to do in order to get the document the client wants." Will responded as he stretched his arms over his head, "so, enough with business. How have you been?"

"I've been ok." I replied as I closed the folder and continued on drinking my beer.

"That narrows it down a bit." Will commented with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, how have you been?" I asked, turning the tables on him. He hated being a subject of conversation.

"Fine, I'm dating this woman who is just incredible. She is beautiful, intelligent and much more." Will was close to drooling over his new found companion.

"That's nice. I'm happy for you." I responded politely, trying to hide my envy.

"How about you? You seeing anybody worth while?" he asked.

"No…" I answered shortly.

"Why not? I thought you were seeing that one gal…what's her name…she had black hair…and name started with a c…" Will pondered.

"Cloe." I finally answered, putting the guy out of his misery with trying to figure out _her_ name.

"Yeah! I thought you were seeing her." He stated.

"Well, you thought wrong. She high tailed out of here while I was on my last assignment." I answered bitterly as I chugged down the rest of the beer.

"You still upset about it?" He questioned as he placed his arms on the old wooden table that we sat at momentarily.

"No, I say good riddance to the bitch. She didn't add anything to my life in any way." I said as I yawned.

"That's a good way to look at it." Will grinned.

"So when do I start the assignment?" I inquired as I stretched my arms.

"In a few days…like I said before, everything that you need to know about the assignment is in the folder."Will sassed as he got up and I did the same thing.

"I'll talk to you later." I told Will as I patted his back and walked towards the bar.

"Ok, good luck." Will spoke his last words as he started on his own path towards the sunlight.

"Thanks." I yelled loud enough for him to hear me.

_I think._

**A/n:** Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first crossover. Please review.


	2. Rude Awakening

**Chapter 2:** Rude Awakening

A loud beeping noise sounded off, bringing me out of a blissful sleep that I was enjoying so. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw a flashing light upon the computer screen which sat on a desk just across from my bed. I crawled down towards the end of my bed, swinging my legs over the edge and sliding into the chair that sat in front of the desk that supported the computer. I clicked on the message and Merc's face popped up scaring me near to death. I practically jumped out of my chair from the sudden surprise.

"Sleeping in, kido." Merc responded too cheerfully for this early in the evening.

"I guess, now what do you want?" I yawned still half asleep.

"Ok, well, the higher ups need you to take a document." Merc clarified.

"What for?" I asked, curious about the request.

"It had something to do with the runaways."

"Oh! No! It's not another plan like Icarus." I asked, my mind drifting off to that old situation.

"No, well that's what the higher ups say. They told me that the document is supposed to contain a way to help the runaways, what ever that means." Merc shrugged.

_That doesn't sound correct._

"Ok, Merc. When do I get the document?" I asked.

"Later tonight. You think that you will up for it, kido." Merc smirked.

"Yeah, now good bye Merc." I gave a small wave and turned the web camera off.

I stood up and stretched my body towards the ceiling then bent down to touch the floor, just to wake my body up some more. No matter how many hours I slept I always had a tough time waking up. Oh well.

I walked towards the kitchen and fixed myself a cup of cold coffee and grabbed a banana. I sat back on my bed, sipped at my coffee and nibbled at the banana. Soon I finished both. I tossed the peel on the floor and set my coffee cup on the plastic nightstand that sat next to my decent sized bed. I trudged over to my closet where I put on my usual black tank top, red and black wristbands, beige cargo pants and red athletic shoes. I grabbed some thin strong fabric and wrapped it around the bottoms of my pants so when I went to escape the blues the bottoms wouldn't flare out and get tangled in with my feet causing me to lose my balance and get caught by then enemies.

I had completely thought through my escape as I was getting ready. I grabbed my ear piece and headed out the metal door, checking to make sure that my surroundings were clear of any obstacles. I locked the door to the small space that I had come to call home over the many years that I had been on my own. I dashed across the rooftop, feeling the rush of my speed whip around me.

Once at the edge of the building I propelled myself to another rooftop. The rooftops had become my world over the years and I adapted quite well to their slick tops and odd shapings.

But the discontent feeling that I felt when I had received the mission had come back. Why was I worrying over this one in particular to the other countless others that I had been on and never gave a second thought? Why was this one so important that it was creating an emotion that I was not used to?

Even I couldn't answer my own questions that raced through my mind faster than the speed of light.


	3. Mission Gone Wrong

**Chapter 3:** Mission Gone Wrong

I gazed out the window of the plane, watching the clouds float by slowly and the landscape below seemed so far away.

"Drake, you ready?" Will called to me as he flew the dingy plane as best as he could.

"Yeah…"I sighed, still concentrating on how I allowed myself to be put in this situation.

"Good luck." Will yelled as I opened the door.

Outside gusts of wind ceased to stop but instead gained more speed. Needless to say, I was feeling less confident then I have before.

"Thanks." I replied as I jumped out of the metal bird.

The world raced closer to me. The wind went through my clothes, creating more fear within myself. I pulled on the cord once I calculated that I was at the appropriate level. The parachute soon caught up with the speed of the air and spread its wings, having me float down into a forest.

"You've got to be kidding me! Not another place full of trees." I complained, my feet hitting the ground hard causing my balance to become a little off precision.

"No, remember what I told you. It's an international business. This forest is the closest hidden location to their headquarters." Will explained once more.

I unhooked the parachute and headed towards the specific location.

"You know, you could have picked an easier assignment." I suggested, moving a branch away from my face.

"The client wanted somebody who was well skilled and had a good background and I delivered." I could tell that Will was smirking, obviously proud of himself on completing his obligation.

"You could have delivered somebody else." I responded sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the best. You might think that you would take that as a compliment." Will argued.

"I do, it's just that it always seems that I'm doing more work than anybody else in my department."

"That's what you get for being so good at your job." Will "complimented" again.

Will was a man that I had come to trust over the years but sometimes I wondered why I fulfilled his wishes as far as numerous assignments came along.

"Ha! Very funny!? I said, getting bored of the conversation already. "Will! I'm here." I whispered, trying to conceal my body from the guards that scouted about the perimeter, looking for any suspicious characters.

"Remember to hurry it up." Will scolded.

I had gone on many assignments not to mention that I had been doing my job for a long time and he still some what questioned my skills which in itself pissed me off a little.

"Yeah, I know. I have done this before, Will." I replied and rolled my eyes.

"gotcha." Will said.

I climbed up the nearest tree and slowly crawled a couple of branches that dangled over the barbed wire fence that completely surrounded the property. I let go of the branch and rolled my body. A piece of my black shirt scraped against the metal thorns that tore into my skin, blood immediately broke through the injury. I rolled on my land, not wanting anymore damage to come from some miscalculations. I scurried over to the side of the building, taking a closer look at the gash on my shoulder.

_Out of all times, it just had to happen now_

I sighed at the thought. I wiped the scratch with my shirt. I didn't have time to bandage it let alone worry about it.

A guard moved close in my direction. He rounded the corner and that was when I made my move. I grabbed the bulky man by the collar of his shirt and flung him towards the wall, knocking him unconscious. I swiftly ran around the corner to the other side of the building.

My heart was acceleration as the blood raced through my veins with such speed. A light blanket of sweat covered my face.

I gazed around the space that surrounded me. A security camera was turned in the other direction and a vent was just above my head. I grabbed the covering of the vent, applied little force and it popped off. I tossed the lid into the metal container, hooked my hands on the edge and pulled myself up. Once inside the vent, I reapplied the lid then crawled through the small space, only bumping my head once on the metal ceiling.

Soon I came across a vent that was located right above the office where the document was destined to be. I pressed my ear against the filter, listening for any voices that might be coming from the office. All I heard was silence. Excellent.

I removed the cover and hopped out of the metal tube and landed solidly on the soft carpeting below my feet. I strutted across the office to the wooden desk that sat in the back. I began moving paper that did not hold any significant meaning and soon found the document. I grabbed it quickly, ready to make an escape when I suddenly I heard a voice.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" somebody called out.

My heart just about nearly stopped when I heard their response. A thicker blanket of sweat covered every inch of my body now.

I can't believe that I had gotten caught. I felt anger boiling within myself. I looked up to see something that I was not at all expecting.


End file.
